


At the End of the Day

by Anemoso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, are you ready for pining hell, no beta reading we misspel like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoso/pseuds/Anemoso
Summary: Genji is tired of his parents consistent nagging him to get settled down with someone who isn't terrible. He comes up with a plan with his best friend Zenyatta, the two of them will pretend to date and show his family that he can find someone wonderful to love. Except, he didn't exactly expect to actually be in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO SO [greatsenpai](https://twitter.com/greatsenpai) mentioned fake dating AU like ..... 5 hours ago and im an insomniac who hasn't slept before 4am in three weeks so why start now. it's different from the scenario they proposed but still inspired by it soooo Yeehaw
> 
> uuuhhh this is unbetaed and i'll go over it later i am Sorry for mistake and also Im Sorry for the title im so bad at titles sobs

“What do you think of this one?” Genji asked, walking out of the changing room.

Zenyatta hummed, took a moment to really examine Genji’s newest choice in outfit. “I am unsure, maybe if you were to turn around…” 

Genji smirked, did as he was told, and and listened as the omnic behind him burst out into a fit of laughter, the soft whirring of his fans kicking up as his light array flickered in different patterns. It only took a moment for Genji to follow. He knew he looked absolutely ridiculous in a bright orange fur crop top and hot pink leggings with _CUTIE_ bedazzled into the ass, but the whole point of this was to entertain his friend. The recent addition of green hair only added to the neon disaster. Best decision Genji had ever made, thanks to Zenyatta’s help. 

“Oh Genji, you are truly too much,” Zenyatta said as he wiped the area around his optics, as if there were tears. Genji was always struck how human some of his movements could be. “I cannot believe you even found something like that. I was unaware that we stocked such items.” 

“You know me, I have a talent for finding the most atrocious fashion possible.” That started up a whole new round of giggles from the two of them. Genji’s own laughing fit was cut short by a quiet ding! from his phone. 

“I do not know if I would call it a talent, maybe more of a curse,” Zenyatta responded as his laughs started to finally fade again. He moved forward, past Genji into the dressing room, where he grabbed some of the other monstrosities he had tried on within the past hour. While he did that, Genji quickly checked his phone, and frowned when he saw the message. 

_Mother and Father will be home in an hour. You need to be here to greet them with me this time._

Annoyed, he contemplated skipping out of going home today entirely. He was sure Zenyatta wouldn’t mind too much if he kept him company through the rest of work, and he’d spent plenty of time sleeping over at his apartment already that he already had clothes there. But before he could get much further in planning, he got another message. 

_Don’t ignore me brother, father was disappointed last time you didn’t show._

“Ugh, damn it,” he murmured, catching the nearby omnic’s attention. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Well,” Genji considered lying, but he learned quite early in their friendship that Zenyatta always knew when he was lying. Always. Without fail. It was actually quite terrifying sometimes how good he was at pulling information out of Genji. He shook his head, resigned himself to the truth. “My parents are coming home this afternoon, and Hanzo’s bugging me about coming home is all.” 

“Is that truly all? You are usually quite excited when your parents come home.” 

Damn him for being perceptive. “Well, yeah, but…” He huffed, frustrated. “They’ve been annoying lately. Mother- well, she normally doesn’t say much to me anyway, but lately all she has done is tell me I need to find someone, someone _proper_ , who won’t be a horrible embarrassment to the family like I am. And father, he’s… been worried about it as well, I guess.” 

Zenyatta seemed contemplative, holding his hand up to his chin and head tilted slightly. “Why have they been on your case about this? From what you have told me, they tend to dislike your choice of partners.” 

Dislike was an understatement. His parents _detested_ anyone he brought home, his mother especially so. His father was a little more accepting, or tried to be at least. He could still feel the disappointment radiating off him every time he brought someone home, but at least he tried to act nice. But even he has limits, Genji guesses, since last month he watched as his father nearly chucked the cowboy he brought home as a joke out the window in a fit of anger. He gave the cowboy props, he’d never seen someone bolt that fast out of the compound in his life. 

“There’s just… an important party coming up. One of those where we show off how much money we have, ya know. Hanzo and his pretty perfect drone of a boyfriend are going to be there,” He huffed. “I swear, people say that omnics are hard to read, but I swear to you this guy has never smiled a day in his life. I think his face is stuck like that.” He looked at his friend, trying to make his face as blank as possible, staring unrelentingly. 

It didn’t even take a minute for Zenyatta to start laughing again. “Alright alright, I get it! He has less personality than a fish. Why is this bothering to you?” 

“Yeah! That’s why him and Hanzo are a match made in heaven I guess…” He paused, tried to put together an answer to his question. “I mean, he doesn’t bother me. It’s just that I think my parents want me to find someone like that for the party, I guess. Or really, that they want me to settle down with someone at all.” 

“Ah, and why should you settle down before you are ready? This party cannot be so important that it would matter.”

He shifted slightly on his feet, restless. There would be a lot of media, a lot of distant clan members there. Aunts, uncles, cousins he hasn’t seen in years. Knowing the scale of this thing, there would be important members of other clans in attendance as well. Many, many other clans. His parents cared about their image, and their family’s image, and having Genji come alone or even not coming at all would be a disaster in their eyes. A sign of weakness. _As if I’m not already seen as that._

“It’s…. Complicated.” He could only assume what would happen if he didn’t have anyone his parents approved of by the time of the party. Going in alone would be dangerous, he’d be bombarded with introductions to so and so’s daughter, or whoever’s son. He was afraid if his mother saw someone she liked, she’d force them upon Genji whether he agreed or not. He wasn’t sure if his father would stop her this time, either. 

Zenyatta sighed, but let the subject drop as he began asking about what Genji would wear to the party. He apparently saw that he wouldn’t be wringing any more information out of Genji today, and Genji appreciated it.

Before long, Genji got changed back into his original clothing, and passed the rest of the failed experiments to Zenyatta. He said a quick goodbye, and left with the promise that he’d text the omnic later once he was done dealing with his family. 

He took his sweet time walking back home, knowing that Hanzo couldn’t make him change if he arrived barely before his parents. The fashion store Zenyatta worked at was already pretty far from his home in the pretty part of town, so no one could really blame him if he took a shortcut (longcut) through the park. 

The park itself wasn’t much of a sight this time of year, still too cold for the cherry blossoms to bloom, but it still held a special place in Genji’s heart. It was around three years ago that he first met Zenyatta here. 

It had been the beginning of spring, the warmer weather bringing about the blooms of pink that Hanamura was famous for. The entire park was lit up pink by the trees, and Genji had been avoiding his mother by coming here, so far from his home. He’d only recently turned 19, and his parents had decided that was when they would start forcing more responsibilities on him, making him take up the mantle of the family. He wasn’t ready then, and he still wasn’t sure if he was ready now for those responsibilities.

He’d escaped to this park, sat on one of the benches and just watched people pass by. A good majority of them were tourists, but a couple businessmen would cut through to get to lunch. Nobody really caught his eye, until a certain lone omnic passed, gleaming in the sunlight and the reflection of the blossoms. He always had been attracted to shiny things. 

He watched as the omnic walked slowly, turning this way and that to get the full scope of the park. They were clearly enraptured, taking in every detail they could as they walked. Genji wondered if they’d even notice anyone around them, or if they were just too deep into looking at the world around them. 

His question was answered when the omnic reached him, and asked, “May I sit here?” 

Genji blinked, unsure why they were even asking, but scooted over to give them room anyway. He heard a quiet ‘thank you’ from the other as they sat down. 

A few moments of silence, before Genji blurted out, “So, are you like, a free omnic or something?” 

Probably the rudest question he could have asked, but the other took it in stride and answered calmly, “Correct, I was let loose from my previous household and have been given an apartment and a job here.” 

“Oh,” Genji didn’t really know how to continue. It was so rare to actually meet an omnic that wasn’t tied down to an owner here in Hanamura. Most people here were fairly conservative, and liked to milk their omnics for all that they were worth, not giving much a chance to leave. “What are you doing now?”

If they omnic found him rude and annoying, they were doing a good job of pretending not letting it show. “I have recently begun working at a fashion store to save up.” 

That piqued Genji’s interest. “Save up? For what?” 

“There has been rumors of a monastery opening up in Nepal, for omnics. They have been talking about something called the Iris, a sort of religion that would be accepting of both omnics and humans as one, that both have equal souls.” 

Alright Genji was definitely interested now. “The Iris huh? Do believe in it?” 

“Hmm,” They hummed, a strange metallic sound Genji wasn’t used to hearing. Part of him wouldn’t mind getting used to it. “It is hard to say, seeing as I have not gone and found out anything about it yet.” 

“Okay, yeah, true,” Genji chuckled. 

Their conversation continued, despite the awkward beginning. Genji learned the omnic’s name was Zenyatta, and he used male pronouns primarily. He also learned that he was funny, had a very sharp sense of wit, and was one of the nicest people Genji had talked to in a while. He found out where he worked and came to bother him the next day, and then the day after, and after. 

Eventually he bothered the omnic so much that he had no choice but to trade phone numbers with him. And invite him over to his (tiny) apartment to hang out. And to visit Genji in the arcades during his rare days off. 

Over the three years of knowing each other, the two became near inseparable, except when Genji had to go home. He’d also been glad that over the time they had known each other, the attitude towards omnics had been improving in Hanamura, and seeing omnics had become a lot more common recently.

He practically spent more time with Zenyatta than he did without nowadays, and when he wasn’t hanging out with him he was often texting him. He could see his family was interested in the omnic, and Hanzo had once suggested Genji bringing him over (back when they were still on goodish terms, that was), but Genji had never really… Felt right. Zenyatta knew he had money, he went shopping at very high end stores and was on the covers of magazines or local news articles constantly. But, he liked how Zenyatta didn’t just treat him like a walking money machine. He treated him like a person. 

Part of him was scared if he brought him home, that would change. He knew, realistically, it wouldn’t. But… 

He sighed, he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that he was nearly home. He checked the time- Shit fuck he didn’t have much time left- and sprinted the rest of the way home. He took a little shortcut through a side door, giving a quick greeting to the guard posted there before making his way to the main gate. There, his brother was waiting, obviously agitated. 

“Yo, Hanzo!” He called out, putting on his best smile. 

But when Hanzo turned around, his smile immediately fell as a victim to Hanzo’s vicious glare. “There you are!” Ouch, yeah he was pissed. “Where the hell have you been? With that omnic again?! You could have at least told me you were coming-” 

Hanzo’s rant was cut off by the gates suddenly beginning to open, signalling the arrival of their parents. He sent one last glare to Genji, _this isn’t over_ , before straightening up. Looking for all the world like the perfect son he was. 

Genji fidgeted beside him, hating all this waiting while his parents drove up to where they were, and got out of the car. A sharp jab to his side, a warning to stop moving around, was ignored in favor of avoiding eye contact with his mother. 

When his parents finally were in front of them, it was no surprise when their father was the first to address them. “It’s good to see you both, sons. I expect everything has been well while we were out?” 

“Of course, father.” 

When Genji didn’t respond, he got another jab to the ribs. “Ow- yes! It’s been fine.” 

He watched as his father tried to hold back a sigh, as his mother didn’t bother to hide her disdain. Just like always. 

The next few hours of being home was awkward. Genji tried to avoid his parents by hiding out in his room, but Hanzo busted in and made sure he couldn’t do that this time. He practically dragged his brother with him to the meeting with the elders, and Genji spent the whole time sitting in silence while the elders talked over him. 

All he wanted to do was get back to texting Zenyatta, but he knew he’d be scolded if he so much as looked at his phone during the meeting. He wasn’t even sure what this was about, kissing his father’s ass for sealing a deal or something? Rerouting their weapons trade? He didn’t know, didn’t care. 

He was nearly dozed off when he was finally addressed, by his mother nonetheless. 

“Genji.” And with one word, the whole table had gone silent. Genji looked up, straight at his mother. “Have you found someone acceptable for the party yet?” 

He clenched his teeth, ready to tell her and everyone at this damn table off, but was interrupted by his father. “Now, honey, it’s not that bad if Genji doesn’t have anyone to go with for this-” 

“He will only cause further shame upon us by showing up alone.” She sounded so sure of herself, so sure that her second son was nothing but a failure. God, Genji was so tired of this. 

“I’m sure there will be others coming without dates, maybe he’ll find someone there…” More empty reassurances, more implications that he’d be married off to some boring flat fish of a person. God, he was so _tired_ of this. So tired, he made a huge mistake. 

“And what if I do have someone to come with me to the party, huh?” Genji asked. Oh god, why did he ask that. He didn’t have anyone, he couldn’t find anyone good on such short notice unless he prayed. _Why._

He could see eyebrows going up around the room, with the exception of Hanzo who only scowled harder. “And who, dear brother, are you bringing this time? Another cowboy?” _God, he was so tired of this._

“No, and I’m sure this time you guys will actually like him!” _Why did I say that, why am I digging my own grave!?_

“Really now.” His mother still didn’t seem impressed. Of course not. “Bring him to lunch tomorrow, I wish to meet him.” 

Genji, taken aback, couldn’t help but gape a little at her request. “Tomorrow? That’s too soon- Can’t I-” 

“No, Genji. You will bring him over tomorrow, or I will take this into my own hands.” Her tone left no room for argument. He was starting to panic- he couldn’t- there’s no way he could find someone by that time, but the alternative was worse. Much worse. 

Shit, why, why why- “Fine, I’ll bring him tomorrow.” _WHY._

His father cleared his throat. “Uh, wonderful, good. Glad that’s settled.” The room was so, awkwardly silent. “I’d say that this meeting went well, why don’t we get dinner.” 

If the meeting was awkward, dinner was more so. The family only ate together, the elders taking their leave, which only left more room for trying to ignore one another. His father attempted conversation, talking about how good the trip was, or the lovely sights they saw. Hanzo replied occasionally, but found a new hobby of staring Genji down instead, trying to suss out the lie. His mother was as quiet as ever. 

Genji himself just tried to sink into the seat under their combined gazes, eating as fast as he could so he could escape. The moment he was done he bolted out of his chair, startling his father out of his one sided conversation. 

“Great dinner, cool, see you later!” Before anyone could stop him, he ran. 

Finally, he got to his room, allowed to hide from his family for the rest of the night. He practically flopped onto his bed, wondering if he should just try to sleep now and sneak out later. He couldn’t leave yet, the guards would probably be on the lookout tonight. He was sure his mother, or Hanzo, would make sure they wouldn’t let him leave tonight, just in case he tried to leave and find a date. Which, granted, was his exact plan, but… 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, and he yelled at whoever it was to go away. 

They didn’t go away, instead just gently opened the door and asked, “Genji, can I come in?” 

Oh, his father. “Uh- I mean, I guess,” he was already halfway in anyway, it didn’t matter much now. 

He stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. He came over and sat down next to Genji, who had sat up on his bed. “How have you been, son? You seem a lot more stressed than last time I spoke with you.”

He snorted, that was the understatement of the year. “I’m fine dad, just… Been a long day is all.” 

“Sounds like it’s been more than just a day…” He trailed off, and the two sat in silence for the next few minutes. It was an easier silence at least, better than dealing with the glares of his mother and brother. 

“Listen, Genji.” He sighed, and Genji could feel the lecture incoming. “I know it’s been hard lately, and I know your mother’s demands haven’t been helping. I’ll ask her to lay off you a little tonight, the party isn’t more important than your health. Don’t worry about bringing someone tomorrow, okay?” 

Genji wilted, “You don’t believe me either then? That I could actually bring someone you’d like for once?” 

His father shook his head, and Genji felt like he would cry. Of course he didn’t believe him either. Genji didn’t even believe in himself. “No, I’m sorry son. Don’t worry about it, we’ll just have Hanzo be the main focus of the night, okay?” 

Yeah, put more pressure and stress on his brother, so that he can take it out on Genji even more, that’s a _great_ idea. He didn’t respond, just let his father’s deal linger. 

Eventually his father sighed, he sounded so tired, and stood up. “Get some rest tonight, son, “ and he left. 

Genji flopped backwards onto the bed, worn out and upset. He wasn’t surprised, but it still didn’t feel good to hear that even his own father didn’t think he could find someone the family approved of. They’d have to be the opposite of what Genji usually went for. 

They’d have to be calm and collected, able to handle the never ending questions and digs that his mother would surely grace upon them. They’d have to be interesting as well, enough to capture Genji’s attention. A way with words to soothe, an underlying snark that would surely amuse his brother, a comforting presence to set his father at ease. Someone that Genji would never get a date with, or even be friends with- 

Wait. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

_There was someone like that._

Before he could even consider if this was a bad idea, he jolted up and grabbed his phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. It took four rings- _come on he has to be off work by now!_ \- before the other line picked up with a questioning, “Hello?” 

“Zenyatta! Are you off work tomorrow!?” 

A very confused noise, before, “Yes? Were you wanting to hang ou-” 

“Date me!” 

“What!?” 

“I need you to date me!”

“W-Where is this coming from?” 

“My parents! I need someone by tomorrow afternoon for lunch, someone they’d like! I know they will love you, please, Zenyatta, I can’t let them down again!” 

He was so desperate, he couldn’t think about all the ways this could go wrong. He began to, however, as Zenyatta was silent on the line and _oh god what if he doesn’t want to do this what if he can’t do this_ \- 

A heavy sigh, before, “Alright, Genji. I’ll be your date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta meets Genji's family. It goes as well as you can expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this chapter took me so long to write. the past week has been so busy i've had no time to write ;_; and this chapter Fought Me i feel like it's kind of all over the place and there's a lot more dialogue than there probably should be bUT its done and i can move onto Better Chapters now
> 
> also two things:  
> 1\. i made a math error last chapter. if they met when genji was 15 zenyatta would be like. 0. so i bumped that age up to 19 so genji is 22 now  
> 2\. if you noticed i didn't mention sojiro by his name last chapter it's because it was 3 am and i forgot he had a name. lmao. 
> 
> alright well i hope u enjoy! happy genyatta week

The next morning saw Genji pacing back and forth in Zenyatta's tiny apartment, who seemed wary that the other would wear a hole into his floor. He had come over first thing in the morning, skipping out on breakfast and training in favor of coming here to give Zenyatta a pep talk. 

Or, well, more like get a pep talk from Zenyatta. 

“Please, Genji, I will be fine. Your parents will not be able to scare me off,” Zenyatta said as he tried to get Genji to calm down. As if this wasn’t the fourth time he’d said this same thing. 

“It’s not that I’m afraid you’ll be scared off, it’s just…” 

He heard Zenyatta sigh, clearly frustrated. Genji didn’t blame him, even he could tell he wasn’t being the most rational person right now, not like he couldn’t help it. “Alright, then what are you afraid of then?” 

He’s more afraid his parents won’t like him. For being an omnic or otherwise. Even despite the fact that they clearly wanted to meet him. But people his parents don’t like don’t tend to stay around very long… Ok maybe yeah, he was afraid that Zenyatta would be scared off, or worse. He continued pacing. 

“I just, don’t really know how my parents will react to you being…” 

“An omnic.” Right on the money, he always tended to be. Genji nodded. “Hmm. Have they ever given you any reason to think they would not approve of being with an omnic? Or any disapproval of omnics at all?” 

Technically, the answer was no. In actuality, Genji had no idea. Hanzo wanted to meet him, but he thought they were just friends. He was never quite sure of what his mother thought of anything, and his father… Well, he’d never actually disapproved of anything Genji did. And he did hire an omnic bodyguard for Genji when he asked for it about a year ago. It didn’t seem like he disliked Oni, but- 

There’s a difference between being friends and being lovers. To his parents, Zenyatta would be his lover. Oh _God, why did I think this was a good idea_ \- 

“I can hear your thoughts from here, Genji. I am not backing out of this now.” He chuckled nervously, Zenyatta always seemed to know what he was going to say before he said it. “Whether you like it or not, I will be meeting your parents today. I feel that you’ve put off this meeting long enough anyway, you promised me long ago that you would show me around your house.” 

Genji chuckled again, a little easier this time. “Yeah, I know. I don’t exactly have any other choice now either, huh? I just wish I could have done this without us having to pretend we’re something we’re not, ya know?” 

Zenyatta tilted his head at that, birdlike. “How will we be something we are not?” 

“Well- I mean- we have to make it convincing we’re together. Pretend we love each other and junk.” 

“Do we not already love each other?” 

He sucked in a breath, surprised. “W-What?” 

But Zenyatta just laughed, lights flickering slightly. “As friends, Genji.”

Genji pouted, “That’s not the same!” 

“Oh, is it not? Enlighten me.” 

He blinked, unsure if Zenyatta was joking with him or not. “I mean, as friends we don’t kiss or have any desire to like, hold each other all the time or anything. I just like hanging out and talking to you.” 

“Your definition of love is very shallow, Genji.” 

He threw up his hands in defeat. “Well, I don’t know! I’ve never been in love before.” 

Zenyatta hummed. “But you have loved before. You love your family, and you have loved some of your friends, right?” Genji nodded tentatively, wary. “What are your feelings of love for them? Wanting to be around them and wanting them to be around for you, feeling a bond between your soul and theirs? What exactly makes love for you?” 

Genji paused, unsure of where this conversation had even come from. One second they were talking about Zenyatta meeting his family, and now… “I guess, I don’t know. I love my family because I have to, I grew up with them.” 

“And your friends?” 

“I… I don’t know, that’s kind of a deep question.” 

“It is, and I do not mind you do not have an answer. But let me ask you, do you love me?” 

He only hesitated a second. “Yeah.” 

“Then think about why that is, and you may find that the answer will help you understand your connection with others as well.” 

Genji blinked again, completely lost. “But how will that help with fooling my parents into thinking we’re a couple?” 

And Zenyatta laughed again, “You may also find that once you put aside the thought that love is only kisses and affection, the line between romantic and platonic love can be easily blurred, especially to those looking on the outside.” 

“So, you’re saying… We just have to act like ourselves?” 

Zenyatta’s lights blinked in approval. “Correct.”

Genji shifted, “Are you sure that’ll fool them?” His parents were fairly sharp, they had to be in their line of business. 

“Well, maybe we could strengthen the act by holding hands, or with a kiss or two.” 

Genji snickered, “Alright, I can do that at least.”

The two of them were quiet a moment, Zenyatta calmly sitting down by his recharge port while Genji fidgeted. They would have to get going soon. 

“Yeah, yeah okay.” He took a deep breath, put on a mask of confidence and gave Zenyatta his brightest smile. “Right! Let’s get going then!” 

Another moment of silence passed, and Genji deflated after seeing no reaction from the omnic. He moved to hold his head in his hands and groaned loudly. That finally got Zenyatta to laugh, and Genji couldn’t help but smile softly behind his hands. 

“Everything will be alright, I am sure of this,” Zenyatta said as he stood up. He made quick work of grabbing his keys and pushing Genji out of the apartment, locking the door behind them. He then turned around, grabbed Genji’s arm, and started pulling him forward. 

“Wait, what-” Genji started, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Didn’t I just say, we should strengthen our act a little?” Zenyatta asked as he fell in step besides him, close enough that Genji could feel the inner whirring of his processors through his arm. Huh, he’d never really noticed that the omnic was just slightly taller than him until now. 

Genji laughed nervously. “I mean, yes but-”

“So, we should be trying to practice before we meet your parents so they find nothing off, correct?” 

“Ah, well, I guess…” Zenyatta seemed pleased at that, giving Genji’s bicep a reassuring squeeze. He couldn’t deny that it did help him relax a little bit more. 

The walk back to the compound was long, but gave the two of them settled back into their usual routine within no time, conversation back in Zenyatta’s apartment long forgotten. By the time they got to their destination, Genji had grown comfortable with Zenyatta on his arm he nearly forgot this wasn’t normal for them. But seeing the front gate of the compound reminded Genji that this wasn’t just a normal lunch- this was a first impression. Zenyatta was supposed to be his date. 

His _lover._

He must have tensed up, for Zenyatta suddenly looked over to him and asked, “Are you alright?” 

He swallowed thickly, getting his bearings together before answering. “Yeah just, a little nervous.” 

The hand on his arm squeezed again, “You are not the only one.” 

“You too?” That was a dumb question, seeing as Zenyatta literally just had that, but he answered anyway. 

“Yes, it is not everyday you have to meet your boyfriend’s parents.” Genji’s brain practically stalled at the word- why was Zenyatta already pretending this?- until he realized _oh shit_ there are guards around. He had been too caught up in himself to even realize they were there. A rookie mistake, one he wouldn’t make again. 

He pushed aside the unease in his gut and walked the two of them up to one of the side doors, guarded by one of the many stoic faced men hired by the clan. It didn’t take more than a smile and a wave to get him to open the door. He couldn’t see the man’s expression at the two of them, hidden by sunglasses, but Genji tried not to worry too much. He’d taken worse people home before. 

The two of them did not get very far into the compound before Zenyatta halted, in awe of the sheer size and beauty of it already. 

“I knew your family was quite well off, but I never would have expected all this,” he said, sounding breathy despite not having a need to breathe. 

Genji felt kinda bad about having to pull Zenyatta along, but they had a lunch to get to. “Yeah, it’s bigger than it looks from the outside! I’ll show you around once we’ve survived my parents.” _If we survive my parents._

“I will hold you to that.” 

A little _ding!_ noise suddenly caught Genji’s attention, and he pulled his phone out. A single text, _Brother where the hell are you? Father is getting anxious, you better not be skipping today._ From Hanzo, of course. He sent a quick response, _im coming rn dont get ur panties in a knot_ then pulled Zenyatta along just a bit faster. 

Before he knew it, the two of them were standing in front of the dining room. Where his parents and brother are. Waiting. To meet Zenyatta. Except he kind of didn’t think they actually expected him to bring anyone so they probably didn’t _set a place so then where would Zenyatta sit and would they even approve of him_ -

A quiet ‘ahem’ from the side brought Genji out of his mild panic, “Shall we go in?” 

“Uh-” _How eloquent._ “Right.” 

So he put on his brightest smile and finally opened the door. 

It was worth it to see his family’s faces turn from irritated, to confused, to almost shocked. It wasn’t enough to cover the stinging feeling he got from seeing they hadn’t set a place for his boyfriend, but they had one for Hanzo’s. He tried not to let his smile wane. 

Hanzo ended up being first to recover, coughing discreetly into his hand before asking, “Good to uh, finally see you here, Genji. Who is your... Friend?” 

“This is my-” he hiccuped, sucking in a small breath, “b-boyfriend, Zenyatta!” 

The room became so silent, he swore he could hear a pin drop. 

He couldn’t help it, he panicked. And when he panicked, he started babbling. 

“I’ve told you guys about him, you know Hanzo mentioned he wanted to meet him soon so I figured I’d bring him over today! Since he’ll be coming with me to the party as my date I thought, I should have them meet him before hand so it wouldn’t be awkward or weird or anything! So then I brought him! And he’s here! My boyfriend!!” The laugh that came out was hysterical, Genji trying to keep his composure together. It wasn’t working. 

The hand on his arm squeezed again, halting any other horrible ramblings before they could escape. Instead, Zenyatta took over. 

“Greetings, Genji has told me so much about you all. I dearly hope I am not causing any inconvenience by showing up unannounced like this.”

It was Sojiro this time who recovered first, his father looking to rectify the situation, “No, of course not.” His eyes darted over to one of the servants standing by, who scrambled to make a place for Zenyatta at the table. “It is good to finally meet you.” 

“And likewise, you,” Zenyatta said as Genji near dragged him over to the table. If he was offended by the somewhat rough treatment, he didn’t mention it. 

As they sat down, he could see his mother staring openly, scrutinizing, as the maids brought out their lunch. One of them seemed like she would have an aneurysm trying to decide if she needed to give Zenyatta anything, until he waved her off. Meanwhile Hanzo’s fish boyfriend seemed like he couldn’t take his eyes off of Zenyatta.. It didn’t take much glaring for him to turn his eyes away and pick at his food. 

His mother would not be so easy. She spoke up a moment later, “Genji has mentioned you before, but he never did tell us you were together.” 

Genji stuttered, “W-Well you see, it’s-”

“It is a relatively new development,” Zenyatta said, rescuing him again. 

It wasn’t enough to stop his mother. “How new.” It wasn’t asked as a question. 

But Zenyatta answered smoothly, “Around two weeks.” 

“How did you two come together.” 

“I told him I loved him at the arcade!” Genji blurted out. 

Somehow, despite not having changing facial expressions, Genji felt like the Look he was receiving from Zenyatta was the same one as he was receiving from his mother. Hanzo wasn’t helping, staring at his brother with some mix of shock and confusion on his face. 

“Is that so,” she said unimpressed, while at the same time his father said, “That’s wonderful!” 

All attention was suddenly focused on Sojiro, who looked absolutely elated. 

“I’m so happy to hear you’re finally getting serious about someone, son. All of your previous partners have felt so shallow, I have been so worried that you would not find someone you truly connected with!” 

Genji flushed and mumbled a quiet “thank you” in response, while Zenyatta laughed lightly besides him. 

“It it truly wonderful to see how much you care for your son, Mr. Shimada. But, ah, I believe I have been rude. I have not been introduced to everyone at the table,” he said, turning towards Hanzo and his boyfriend. “May I ask you both for your names?” 

Hanzo seemed to have finally broken out of whatever trance he was in when addressed, “Sorry, of course. I am Hanzo, Genji’s brother, and this is-” 

“Itsuki. His partner.” Genji saw Hanzo grit his teeth slightly at the interruption, before his expression went back to neutral. 

“Yes, my partner. It is… good to finally meet you, Zenyatta.” 

He was suspicious, Genji could tell by his tone. Everyone was suspicious, except for maybe his father. Zenyatta’s plan of playing it natural wouldn’t work, he could already tell. 

Genji decided to make the radical decision to up the ante. 

He made a great show and pulling Zenyatta closer, pushing his face against the other’s and nuzzling, “Isn’t he so great? I loooove you, honey.” 

He heard Zenyatta’s processors rev up slightly, whether in embarrassment or irritation, Genji couldn’t tell. But he raised his hand to Genji’s cheek that wasn’t squashed against his and responded, “And I adore you as well, my sparrow.” 

Genji tensed slightly at the nickname, surprised that Zenyatta even remembered that. The others at the table seemed to be in equal states of astonishment at hearing it from someone outside the family as well. 

“Aww, Zen! How are you so cuuuute,” he said, pushing his face in the omnic’s neck to hide his very obvious flush. 

“My cuteness is unmatched by yours, Genji. It is one of the highlights of my day, when I am able to have the pleasure of looking upon your beauty.” 

Holy shit, he was good. Wasn’t Genji supposed to be the flirt here? If he wasn’t pretending, Genji could have been fooled into thinking they really were lovers.

Peeking out from the other’s neck, he saw his father was practically about to cry in joy. Even his mother and Hanzo seemed more convinced than before by their act. Genji smirked, happy his plan was working better than expected. 

The rest of lunch went relatively well, Genji and Zenyatta keeping up the act of being obnoxiously, disgustingly in love. The act was only strengthened by Sojiro’s constant cooing over the couple, praising the two of them. Neither his mother nor Hanzo said anything against it, although Hanzo started to look sick of them by the end of lunch. 

Eventually everyone had finished eating, and Sojiro announced that he had a meeting to attend to with his mother. They both said their goodbyes, his father’s much more enthusiastic than his mother’s, before leaving. The second they were out of the room, Hanzo grabbed his boyfriend and practically bolted, yelling back at him that he was going to go train. 

It was silent a moment, before both of them burst out laughing. 

“Oooh my god, I can’t believe that worked!” 

Zenyatta was too busy laughing to respond immediately. When he was able to, he sounded near winded, “Goodness, that was some of the worst acting I’ve ever seen Genji.”

He stuck his tongue out. “At least it worked! Acting natural wasn’t fooling them at all.” 

“Maybe it would have if you had not panicked in the beginning it would have been easier to convince them without the mushy gushy nicknames.” 

“Aw, fuck you. Sugarbear is the greatest nickname ever.” 

“If you ever call me that again we will have to break up.” 

They couldn’t keep up the banter for long, before they developed back into giggles. 

“I dearly hope you didn’t forget that you were going to show me around. I think I deserve it after dealing with you today.” 

Genji pouted, “It wasn’t that bad!”

“It was abysmal, Genji.”

He couldn’t help but agree to that, “Alright, maybe a little bit, But whatever, follow me.” 

They wandered the grounds for the next few hours, Genji trying to show his friend every part of his home that he could. They ended up in the garden, sitting together in front of the koi pond, when Zenyatta finally decided he should be going. 

“It’s getting dark, I hope I’ll be able to walk home before the sun sets.” 

Genji perked up at that, before saying, “I can have someone drive you home, if you want.” 

Zenyatta contemplated his offer, before nodding. “Usually I would be alright walking home, even in the dark, but I would appreciate a ride after all the walking we’ve done today.” 

“Yeah man, no worries.” He suddenly called out, “Hey, Oni!” 

Within a minute, an omnic dropped out next to them. 

“Oh, d-dear. Hello, you gave me a bit of a scare,” he said, as if he had not nearly had a heart attack when the other dropped down.

Oni, however, did not respond. So Genji did for him, “Yeah, he has a tendency to do that. I guess I should introduce you, this is my bodyguard, Oni!” 

Zenyatta seemed to have finally recovered. “Pleased to meet you then, Oni. I am Zen-” 

“I know who you are, where you live, where you work, and how often you interact with master Genji.” 

Genji pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oni, don’t be weird. Sorry Zenyatta, it’s just sort of his job to know the people I regularly hang out with…” 

“Ah, no, no I understand.” It didn’t stop him from being somewhat frightened. He stands up anyway, and waves goodbye to Genji. “I will contact you when I get home. Try not to cause too much trouble until then.” 

“Pfft, wouldn’t dream of it. Later, Zenyatta!” 

He watches him leave with Oni in tow, settling back against the shore of the pond once they are gone. 

He muses a while, wondering how the day could have gone better or worse. Not panicking, for one, would have helped. But at least his family didn’t seem against him dating an omnic, his father even seemed genuinely happy for him. It was just his mother and Hanzo that didn’t seem to completely buy it. He’d probably have to go on a couple more dates with Zenyatta before the party, to really sell this relationship. As long as his mother still let him go to the party… 

“Brother.” Genji is suddenly startled, not having heard Hanzo come up from behind him. He swiveled around where he’s sitting to face him, frowning at Hanzo’s stern expression. 

“How was training?” He asked, trying to stick to neutral topics. 

But Hanzo completely ignored that, instead asking, “Did you really think you could trick us all into believing that you were dating him?” 

Damn. He looked back towards the pond, mood too ruined to be able to appreciate the sight anymore. “I figured you all could at least give me a chance to prove myself, for once.” 

He heard his brother sigh, before he came to sit next to him. They were silent for a long while. 

It was Hanzo who finally broke it. “You’re going to need to try harder next time to convince mother. You were… Too obvious, it felt fake.” He paused, before adding, “Zenyatta did pretty well, though. I could have been fooled if it were just him.” 

Genji huffed, “Yeah well, we’re going to try to be more natural next time. I think he hated having to act like that.” 

Hanzo hummed in approval. “Good. Mother is wary, but I’m sure she can be convinced. Father… I’m unsure if he was just happy you brought someone decent in for once, or if he actually believed your act.” 

Genji puffed up with pride, “It seemed like he believed it to me, at least.” 

Hanzo chuckled, “I would think so too, except both of you share that trait in common. Terrible acting skills.” Genji deflated back into a pout. 

The silence returned, much more comfortable than before. A buzz from Hanzo’s phone was what interrupted it this time. Genji watched as he took out his phone to read the message, and watched as he grimaced. 

“Who’s that? Itsuki?” 

“Unfortunately,” Hanzo’s mood had suddenly soured. 

“Oooh, what’s the matter? Is everything going poorly in boyfriend town?” He leaned closer, trying to be the annoying little brother he was. “You dragged him off pretty quickly earlier, you sure it was just for training or _training_?”

“I am not you, Genji.” He sighed, “You say that as if it had ever been anything but poor in boyfriend town.” 

Genji raised an eyebrow at that. “What, you don’t like him anymore?” 

Hanzo gave an undignified snort. “Please, I can’t stand him. A fish has more personality than him.” 

Genji turned fully towards him now, crossing his legs in front and shifting closer. “Why are you still with him, then? Can’t you just drop him?” 

But Hanzo shook his head, already starting to close off again. “It’s not that easier, little brother. You at least have the freedom to hang out and date whoever you please.” He looked away, distant. “I do not think I will ever have that freedom.” 

“Oh,” Genji didn’t know how to respond to that. He looked down, fidgeting with his hands in his lap while searching for something reassuring to say. 

In the end, he didn’t find it before Hanzo stood up. 

“Don’t worry about it, Genji. Just enjoy your time with Zenyatta,” he said as he stretched, preparing to leave. “And remember to work on your acting, it’s abysmal.” 

“Hey!” Genji couldn’t exactly disagree with him, but he didn’t have to agree outright either. 

He spent the next few moments after Hanzo left looking back over the pond. That had been the first decent conversation he’d had with his brother in… probably months. It just felt like the two of them were too busy for each other anymore. It was, nice, kind of. Even if it was mostly just Hanzo shitting on him. And being kind of sad. Genji honestly preferred it when he was shitting on him. 

He decided after a while to finally head inside. He wasn’t up for dinner, opting to steal a snack from the kitchen and hide out in his room the rest of the night. When he made it in, he checked his phone, noticing two new texts, one from Oni and the other from Zenyatta. 

The one from Oni was a short and simple _Done._ Genji never expected much conversation out of him, and sent a _thanks_ in reply. 

From Zenyatta was further confirmation that he had gotten home. 

_Just got dropped off by Oni… Is he always like that?_

Genji smiled, typing _yes u get used to it after a while_. It took less time than he expected to get a reply back. 

_I see. He is very respectful, just a tad intimidating. He did give me some of your embarrassing secrets though._

_what!? i have no shame theres nothing he could have given u_

_Ah, then what about the party you went to the other week and passed out drunk on top of the bar?_

_that wasnt embarrassing at all thats an everyday occurrence_

_And ranting about how much you love pachimaris and attempting to compose a song about them before passing out drunk is also a common occurrence?_

_… yes_

_You are lying to me._

_shut up_

Despite saying that Genji really didn’t want him to shut up. He spent the next few hours texting back and forth with Zenyatta, planning on meeting him tomorrow at work to discuss how to become the best couple ever. 

The day could have gone worse, he mused, as he fell back into his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji makes a few plans and a few mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: this chapter is a lot of filler, it'll probably be pretty short...  
> also me, like 5,000 words later: Nevermind
> 
> lmao enjoy genji the absolute disaster

The next day found Genji at Zenyatta’s job again, messing around on his phone while the omnic helped another customer. It was getting to be a bit late, the sun would be setting soon and the day rush of people in the store had passed. 

A part of him felt a little bad for basically loitering here so often during the day just to hang out with Zenyatta, especially when he knew the managers and owner would never tell him to leave. This was one of the many businesses around Hanamura that paid “protection” money directly to his clan. All he had to do was say that he was Genji Shimada the first time he met them and they left him alone completely. 

He tried not to be too much of a dick about it. He only monopolized Zenyatta whenever the store was slow. 

He looked up when Zenyatta himself appeared in front of him, the other customer gone. He gave the omnic a smile. The other tilted his head a bit as his lights blinked, his own version of a smile. 

“You do not have to stand alone in the corner whenever I am busy, you know. You are allowed to look around the store, I can only imagine how bored you are.” 

But Genji shook his head. They have had this conversation before. “Please, I practically know this place better than you. I’d much rather watch you try to explain how to lace up a ridiculous shirt then look at the same 8 pairs of jeans again.” 

“If you are sure, then. I have to go help another customer.” 

“Don’t worry, I am,” he responded, before feeling his phone buzz in his hand. He waited for Zenyatta to go greet and talk with the new customer before looking down at his phone. A text from one of his other friends, complaining that they hadn’t seen him and missed him and his drunk antics lately. 

He had been a while since he hung out at any bars or clubs. The last time he’d seen most of his friends was during the Pachimari Incident, where he’d gotten so drunk that the hangover the next morning enough for him to swear off alcohol for a long time. 

Two weeks was kind of a long time, right? He enthusiastically responded that he’d be at their usual place tonight, and to make sure the whole gang was there. 

“You seem excited.” Suddenly Zenyatta was in front of him again, the customer apparently not needing much help. 

He opened his mouth to tell Zenyatta about his plans, when an idea struck. “Yo, when’s your shift over again?” 

Zenyatta hummed, “Around two hours, why?” 

That would leave some time to get dinner and hang out at the arcade a little before his friends wanted to meet up. 

“Do you wanna go get dinner and hang out awhile? I'm thinking of heading to the club later, and I want you to come!” 

Zenyatta seemed to hesitate a moment, before asking, “I supposed to wouldn't be opposed to it.” 

“Great! In that case, I think I’m going to go home and change.” Going to the club in sweats wasn’t a top choice of his, after all. “I’ll be back before your shift ends!” 

The two say their goodbyes, and Genji starts to walk back home. A quick text to one of the clan’s drivers, and he’s walking to to pick up point a few blocks away, knowing someone will be there within a few minutes. Oni appeared at his side, having some sixth sense for knowing when Genji would be walking or not. Or maybe he was just tipped off by the security team. Probably the second one. He stopped at the pick up spot. 

“What do you think, mesh or sequins tonight, Oni?” He asked jokingly. 

“I believe Zenyatta would be a better judge than I.” 

He snickered, “True, but I want to surprise him.” 

It didn’t take long for the car to come, and the ride back was quiet as Genji played a mobile game. Once the car was parked in the compound, he jumped out and made a beeline for his room. On the way to his room he had to pass by his father’s office, where he heard the man talking on the phone within. 

“-shouldn’t be very formal, it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen them. _Fukuzumi_ for lunch should be fine.” Huh, that was interesting. Genji paused right out of sight of the door, listening in. 

_Fukuzumi_ was a local fancy restaurant, one of his father’s favorites. He used to take Hanzo and Genji there a lot as children, along with holding informal business meetings there on the occasion. From what Genji heard, it sounds like he’s setting up a meeting there now. 

“Make a reservation for noon on Thursday, for three. I’m sure Tomiko will want a table by the window-” 

Ah, Tomiko was one of his father’s cousins, so it was a family meeting then. From what Genji remembered of her, she and her husband were actually nice to him, and her husband always snuck him and Hanzo candy during family meetings. Even if the two were over 20 years old now. He wondered if his father would mind if he tagged along for lunch with them. Maybe he could bring Zenyatta along. 

Or maybe he could just show up there with Zenyatta. 

On a date. 

He’d have to run the plan by Zenyatta later, but part of him was already set on making this happen. 

He quietly snuck past his father’s office, heading towards his room again. 

He took his time showering, freshening up and putting on a bit of make up. He took maybe a bit too much time actually, rushing to put together an appropriate outfit- crop top, tight jeans, bright green leather jacket, boots, not the most extravagant outfit but he’s running late- and get back to his driver before Zenyatta’s shift was over. 

But soon enough he was walking back into Zenyatta’s workplace again, waving at the omnic while he replaced some clothes back onto their racks. The few customers that were around were being helped by other people, so hopefully Zenyatta could get out pretty soon. 

A few minutes of waiting later and Zenyatta had made his way over, grabbing and putting on his jacket. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I am ready to go now.” 

So they went, back to the car which would drive them back up to near the Shimada house, where Genji’s favorite arcade and _Rikimaru_ was. Genji gave a little laugh when he saw Zenyatta give a meek wave to Oni in the front seat. 

Finally they were dropped off in front of Rikimaru, and the two went in together. Genji ordered his usual bowl, while Zenyatta went to sit down at the counter. 

“Man, I’m so hungry,” He said as he sat next to the omnic. 

Zenyatta immediately perked up, “Did you not eat lunch today?” 

“Er... Well,” He kind of woke up later lunch had already been served at home. Maybe best not to let Zenyatta know that, avoid a lecture. “No.” 

Zenyatta sighed however, and Genji realized it was the wrong thing to say if he wanted to avoid the dreaded Zen Lecture Series. “Genji, you do realize it does your body no good to skip meals-” 

“Nooo,” He whined. “Zen please, you sound like my father.” 

Zenyatta gave a short laugh, before trying to cover it by acting serious again. “If it makes you take care of yourself better, I will act like your father all the time.” 

“Ooh, Zenyatta, how kinky! Do I need to start calling you ‘Daddy’ from now on?” 

He fully deserved the smack he got for that, but couldn’t help but laugh anyway. 

“I take it back, you can call me sugarbear all you desire, as long as you never call me that again.” 

The two of them broke out into a fit of giggles, only interrupted by Genji’s food arriving. As he begins to eat, he remembers something he wanted to talk to Zenyatta about. 

“Oh right, I had a pla-” 

“Please don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

Genji pouted, but dutifully swallowed. “As I was saying, I had a plan I wanted to run by you.” Zenyatta waved him on, interested. “So my father is meeting some family members at a restaurant this Thursday, and I was thinking that maybe we could like, I don’t know. Go on a date at the same place and time.” 

Zenyatta tilted his head, “As in, we meet your father there on purpose, or act as if it were an accident?” 

Genji shoveled down another mouthful of food. “Second one, pretend that we didn’t know they were going to be there and act like we were just going on a nice little date.” 

Zenyatta hummed, placed his hand on his chin in thought. “Your father already seems to be convinced of our relationship, what point would pretending to be on a date in front of him serve?” 

“I figured that like, he could see us, then maybe he’d tell mother about it. She’s the one we really need to convince over the next few weeks.” 

“And your brother?” 

Ah yes, he didn’t exact tell Zenyatta of his conversation with Hanzo yesterday did he. “Well… He maybe, already knows we aren’t really together.” 

Zenyatta somehow gave a very unimpressed look. Truly a talent for someone with an unmoving face. 

“Don’t give me that look! He’s always been really good at telling when I’m lying.” 

“I’m sure your terrible acting and affection skills did absolutely nothing to help you either.” 

“I mean!” He coughed slightly. How did Zenyatta manage to look even more unimpressed? “No.” 

“That is what I thought.” 

“Either way! We should go to a movie afterwards.” 

“To further the illusion that we are dating?” 

Well, yes but. “Ah, the people my father is seeing are… Chatty. They may try to drag us over there it they spot us, honestly. So if we are going to a movie afterwards, we have an escape plan.” He paused, debating whether he should add this next part. “I mean. You also seemed a bit excited at the prospect of seeing that new movie, about the superheroes...” 

Zenyatta seemed surprised at that. “You would see _Omnic Warriors_ with me?” 

Genji nodded, “Yeah! What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t indulge you in your terrible movie taste.” 

Zenyatta snorted in response. “Just because you have absolutely no taste does not mean that I do not.”

Genji didn't have a response to that, other than a snort. “Yeah well, you're available Thursday at noon right?” 

Zenyatta stiffened slightly, “Ah, no, I am afraid not. I was under the impression this would be happening later in the evening. I do not get off work until after 2pm on Thursday.” 

Genji groaned, “What, really? Can't you just ask your boss if you could leave early or something?” 

Zenyatta shook his head. “I'm afraid not, that would not go over very well, I believe. It is alright Genji, we will just have to plan another scheme like this for your father’s next meeting.” 

Except Genji didn't know when that would be. Surely not before the party. 

But no matter, Genji could take care of this. While Zenyatta moved onto another subject, one of more terrible movies, Genji discreetly sent a text to the head Shimada security advisor. He owed him a favor for last month, when Genji was a good boy for once and stayed at home during a tense meeting rather than going out. Even if he would have rather been kidnapped than stay in his room all night. 

Either way, the text was sent, and if all went right, Zenyatta should be getting a nice day off here soon. 

They continued to banter together a while longer, Genji ordering another two bowls over the course of the evening. Halfway through his third bowl, he saw Zenyatta looking around in confusion. 

“Everything alright there, Zen?” 

He looked back at Genji, concerned. “I just had a small realization that I did not see where Oni went off to.” 

“Oh, he’s around, I’m sure.” More like he’s definitely in some corner somehow both in and out of sight, ready to jump at the sign of any trouble. 

“I’m right here.” Or, when he was called upon by Zenyatta, apparently. 

Genji laughed at how badly Zenyatta jumped, frightened by the large omnic who silently appeared behind them. 

“Oh dear, hello again, Oni. You are, very good at that.” Zenyatta nearly wheezed, trying to catch his non existent breath. 

Oni just nodded, then somehow seemed to melt back into the background in front of their very eyes. If they hadn’t seen where he’d gone, neither of them would have known he was there. 

“Ah, well, yes. That was, enlightening.” 

It was kind of strange, to see Zenyatta interested in another person. He knew that the other had to have friends other than himself, but usually he seemed very aloof around other people. Not cold, but with a sort of distance that Genji wasn’t used to when Zenyatta was with him. To see him so interested in Oni made him wonder… 

“Very much so.” Genji suddenly leaned in close, lowered his voice to say, “You seem flustered, Zen.” 

Zenyatta didn’t seem to pick up on his tone. “Wouldn’t you be, if a giant omnic appeared behind you with no warning?” 

Genji smirked. “Maybe. But, you seem to more flustered than I would peg you for around him.” 

Zenyatta made a confused noise. “What are you talking about?” 

Genji leaned in closer, voice dropping to a whisper, “I’m saying, do I sense you have a little crush on Oni?” 

Zenyatta, unexpectedly, burst out laughing. 

It surprised the hell out of Genji, that was for sure.

“Oh dear, no, no. It is nothing like that, Genji.” 

He pouted, “Are you sure, though? I can set you two up if you want, after we’re done fake dating?” 

But Zenyatta just waved him off. “That will be completely unnecessary.” He paused, before saying, “You are quite terrible at picking up on other’s emotions and feelings, aren’t you?” 

Genji sputtered, “What, no! I’m great at it.” He had to be, or else he’d be like Hanzo. Having two socially inept leaders of the yakuza clan would be a _disaster_. “My father’s taught me all about emotions and stuff in business situations.” 

Zenyatta, however, did not agree with him. “You may be great at navigating and manipulating them to your advantage in a business sense, but on a personal level, you have shown me time and time again that you are dreadful at this.” 

Genji flushed, annoyed and embarrassed to be called out so personally like this. “Yeah, well, shut up.” _Eloquent._

Zenyatta sighed, murmured, “Maybe one day we’ll be able to have a serious heart to heart, then.” Before letting the subject drop. 

Genji finished off his last bowl in silence, unsure of what exactly to say. Zenyatta, of course, came to his rescue again. 

“When are you meeting with your friends?” 

Genji pulled out his phone to check the time. “Uh, we have a few hours to kill honestly. Wanna hit the arcade?” 

“I would not mind that.” 

Genji always loved the fact that he had both his favorite ramen shop and the best arcade in town right next to his home. He’d been visiting both since he was very young, becoming good friends with the owners of both places. Being friends (and being yakuza) with them gave him some benefits, like being able to walk right out of Rikimaru without waiting to pay, or walking into the arcade and immediately getting a bunch of free chips from the counter for just being himself. 

“Alright Zen, what game do you wanna play first?” He asked as he counted the tokens, they gave him extra again. Good. 

“Hmm, well. I’ve always been fond of fighting games.” Genji snickered, thinking of the passive, kind monk playing violent fighting games was a hilarious thought. 

“Fine, let’s see how bad I can kick your ass at them, huh?” 

Six rounds in three different fighting games later, and it was Genji’s ass that had been thoroughly kicked. He never expected Zenyatta to be so good at these, for someone who seemed to spend most of his free time gardening and practicing meditation techniques. 

“So, you are the one kicking my ass then, hmm?” 

Genji flushed, “S-shut up, I didn’t think you’d be a goddamn savant at these.” That got a laugh out of Zenyatta. 

“I am an omnic of many talents, Genji. Most you do not know about.” 

“Oh yeah? Is sass another one of those talents?” 

“Naturally.” 

The two went onto play other types of games, and to Genji's smug satisfaction, it turns out that fighting games really are the only ones he can truly best Genji at. Much to his enjoyment, he was particularly bad at the shooting games, which lead to Genji making them play three rounds of one of the hardest ones just to earn some lost ego back. 

Genji wouldn't deny he was having a lot more fun than usual with Zenyatta here. He'd felt that lately this place had become a bit stale for him, most of the friends he usually played with here were busy with their own jobs or only wanted to get drunk with him. A majority of the arcade goers now were younger than him, and as much as he liked to show off and entertain, he could only take so much. 

But with Zenyatta, there was a challenge to the games he hadn't had in a long time. He felt like he could laugh it off when he lost horribly in another fighting game to him, rather than just get frustrated. Zenyatta taunted and teased, but it was never mean spirited, and Genji found himself appreciating the easy banter between them a lot more than he usually did. 

The left the arcade an hour and a half after entering, with Zenyatta’s name at the top of some of the games. Genji would have to make sure to practice some more before he brought him back, show him he could take his place at the top of the charts back. 

For now though, they were on their way to _Club Lourraine_ , Genji’s personal favorite pick of all the nightclubs in the area. It was a bit of a walk from the arcade, but Genji felt like he'd been stuck in cars all day, and opted to walk. Zenyatta held no objections. 

Zenyatta sighed beside him. “This part of the city is truly beautiful, isn't it?” 

Genji shrugged. “I guess.” Having grown up here, he was used to the neighborhood and surrounding area of what was traditionally the “tourist” district of Hanamura. It was one of the few areas where traditional housing and smaller compounds stood, most of the city having transitioned to scaling buildings and apartment housing. 

He knew, if it were light out, that they would be able to see the towering snow capped peak in the distance. 

“Yeah, you're right. It is pretty nice around here. It's just kind of different for me I guess, since I grew up here and all.” 

“I understand.” Zenyatta responded, prompting Genji to look over at him. The faint moonlight in combination with the glow of his light array reflected off his faceplate, giving him a near ethereal like quality. 

Genji had never noticed he looked so good before. 

That was kind of a gushy line, he should remember it later to say in front of his parents. 

They had arrived at _Club Lourraine_ , taking in the already long line that had formed outside the door. Genji ignored it, instead pulling Zenyatta up to the door. All it took was a smile and a wave at the bouncer to be let in. 

“Oh my, I feel a bit... Underdressed.” 

That was probably kind of an understatement for how Zenyatta felt. All around them people were in various states of dress and nearly undress, wearing bright colors and fancy clothes. He was still in his work clothes, not boring or uniform, but dull button up and slacks did not fit in very well here either. The few omnics that were here were all sleek and sharp edges, contrasting heavily against Zenyatta’s round curves and exposed joints and wiring. 

Genji grabbed at Zenyatta’s jacket, making the other take it off, before taking off his own and giving it to the omnic. “Here, now you fit in a bit better!” 

“Oh! Thank you, Genji. But What should I do with mi-” He didn’t let the omnic finish, stealing his jacket and putting it on himself. “Oh, alright.” 

Genji lead them over to a large booth, his usual one when he came here. It seemed that none of his usual crowd was around yet, probably still too early. He left Zenyatta for a few moments to go get something from the bar. He orders something fruity, trusting the bartender to pick out something good while he waits for others to arrive. 

An arm slung around his neck, causing him to tense up until he heard the laughter accompanying it. “Genji, dude! It’s been so long!” 

Genji batted them off, “Two weeks isn’t that long, Kyou.” 

They pouted, “It is when you haven’t seen your best friend. And especially when your best friends ignores you on the way in!” 

“You were in line?” Genji blinked, he must have been too focused on just getting himself and Zenyatta inside if he missed the neon disaster that was Kyou. “Sorry about that, then.” 

“Yeah, I was, with some of the others too. I’ll forgive you however, if you buy me a drink and tell me all about that cutie you’re with.” They leaned in, “That’s no fair by the way, you haven’t even been around for weeks and yet you can still get a conquest like that.” 

Genji snorted, but ordered another drink for them. “That’s Zenyatta, my _friend._ Well, sort of. We are fake dating, but he’s still just a friend.” 

Their eyebrows raised up. “Fake dating? Why are you faking it with him if you can get anyone you want?” 

“My parents, that’s why. I need to actually impress them for once, and god knows I can’t do that with someone like you,” Genji said as he grabbed the two newly made drinks, shoving one of them at Kyou. 

“Aww, dude, don’t be so rude.” 

They went back to the booth, where around 4 others and Zenyatta sat now. He could see that Zenyatta was being hounded by questions from them, and chuckled at his attempts not to seem flustered by their cooing. But when they noticed him walking up, all their attention turned. 

“Genji!” “Hey!” “There you are!” 

“One at a time,” Genji laughed. 

Mayuri pouted from the other side of the booth, “Why’d Kyou get a drink and not us? Don’t you love us?” 

“Of course,” he snorted. “Just go get them yourself on my tab, you damn gold diggers.” 

That got them out of there real quick, giving Genji a chance to slide right back up to Zenyatta. 

“I hope they weren't bothering you too much before I got here. I know they can be a bit pushy sometimes.” 

“It is alright. They were mostly just interested in my relationship to you.” 

“God, I don't doubt that, they can be vultures about who I bring around,” Genji said as he downed his drink. 

The next hour passed in a blur of different fruity alcohols and booming bass. He spent most of his time sitting with Zenyatta, laughing and talking with him, or getting more alcohol until he was significantly drunk. The club had been fairly empty when he had first come in, but over time more and more people had started to come in and populate the dance floor. 

His other friends had moved onto the floor already, Genji ready to follow them. Except, he couldn’t leave until he got Zenyatta to come with. 

“Zenyaaattaaaaaaa,” Genji whined as he leaned heavily against the omnic. “Come dance with us, it’ll be fun.” 

“I’m sure it would be for you, but I am not much of a dancer. I would rather stay here.” 

He pouted, leaned even more on the other. “Zeeeeeen, please, everyone’s drunk, no one’ll care if you’re bad at dancing.” 

But Zenyatta would not be swayed. “Please, Genji, I would really rather not.” 

“But why not?” 

“Because I am uncomfortable.” 

“Fine, be lame.” Genji finally relented and got up from the booth. “I’m going to go have fun without you then.” 

Between the haze of being drunk and the hot bodies moving around him, Genji lost track of time. He wasn’t sure how long he spent on the floor, wasn’t sure how long it took to drag off one of the men intent on grinding on him to the bathroom to make out, but he was sure a couple into biting marks into the other man’s neck that he was getting too sober. He gave him a quick peck, told him he’d be right back, and went back to the bar.

On the way over, he noticed Zenyatta sitting with Oni in the booth, otherwise alone. 

“Zenyatta! Are you having fun?” He asked cheerily. 

Zenyatta, arms crossed and lights dim, was not having any fun. In fact, he just looked miserable. Genji’s smile fell at the silence. 

“Should I take that as a no then?” 

“You should definitely take that as a no, Genji.” Ouch, he never took that tone unless he was really annoyed. Genji deflated. 

“I'm sorry,” He said as he slide back into the booth. “Do ya’ want me to stick around awhile or something?” 

Zenyatta roughly sighed, “No, I am leaving. I would have left earlier, but I was waiting for you to come back over so I could tell you first.” 

“What?” He grabbed onto Zenyatta’s- well technically, his- jacket sleeve, trying to pull him back into the seat. “We just got here, you can’t leave yet.” 

“We have been here several hours already,” he responded coolly, pulling back his sleeve. 

“Zeeen.” 

“I have work in the morning anyway, I will speak with you tomorrow. Hopefully when you are sober.” He got out of the booth, moving out of range of Genji’s flailing. 

“Wait, but, you can’t walk back! It’s late, lemme call a car firs-” 

“I would rather walk tonight. I will text you when I am home.” He called back over his shoulder, leaving Genji behind. 

Genji watched in shock from his seat, mind reeling over how badly that went and _where did he even go wrong._ He’d never seen Zenyatta so annoyed, and especially so annoyed at him. He didn’t mean to ignore him all night, but he had gotten too caught up in himself. What was he even thinking, Zenyatta couldn’t drink, he was clearly uncomfortable here, why didn’t Genji just cut his loses and take him home earlier? He clearly hadn’t been having fun all night. 

He sunk back into the seat, suddenly much more sober and tired than before. He knew his other friends were still dancing or drinking shots at the bar, and that guy he left in the bathroom was still waiting for him. But, his stomach was churning in nausea and guilt and his head was beginning to pound. 

“You appear unwell, master Genji,” Oni said from besides him. If Genji didn’t know any better he would have thought the omnic sounded smug. 

He went to say something rude, maybe give his bodyguard a talk about not getting his his business, but stopped cold when he realized he was still wearing Zenyatta’s jacket. He had been so pissed that he didn’t even do his usual polite thing of giving Genji’s back, just storming off without a thought. The guilt in his stomach suddenly increased tenfold. 

Genji took to laying his head on the table, stewing in his own regret and poor decision making. 

“Should I take that as my cue to call the driver?” 

Genji grunted from his place on the table, as much as an affirmation as he could manage. A few minutes of guilt tripping him in silence, and his bodyguard got up and pulled him along with. 

The car ride was short, and Genji spent most of it fighting off his nausea. It was a losing battle, he really should have drank more water. Zenyatta had chided him earlier in the night for that, but he just ignored him. Another regret to add to the pile. 

After arriving home, Genji got out of the car, intent on passing out on his bed, before being stopped by Oni’s hand on his shoulder. 

“If you plan on truly tricking your parents into thinking you are together with Zenyatta, maybe you should refrain hooking with random people. You never know if the information could get back to them.” 

Genji scowled, annoyed at both Oni and himself at this point. He left without another word to his bodyguard. 

Finally in the safety of his bedroom, he got far enough to take off his boots before he passed out on his bed.

Maybe tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji struggles with the aftermath of his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KICKS DOWN THE DOOR YOU THOUGHT I WOULDNT UPDATE AGAIN DIDNT YOU. YOU THOUGHT I HAD GIVEN THIS STORY UP?! WELL UR kinda right but life sucks and I need more fluff in it so fUCK IT IM BACK BAB Y 
> 
> I've made aborted attempts to finish this chapter for like, 7 months. At first I was like oh, I'll just finish the whole fic then submit it all over a few weeks! And then I realized that is an impossible feat unless I wanted to update this in like, 2 years so I went YEET and here ya go. 
> 
> I make no updating promises. I've learned my lesson that I'm an unreliable fuck who life has at knifepoint some months and who gets writers block at the drop of a hat. Just like, kick me in a month if I haven't updated.

The next day was decidedly, not better. 

Genji guessed it had to be around noon when he woke up to pounding on his door. He groaned loudly, a splitting headache making the knocking sound like fireworks in his head. The resounding slam of the door opening made him flinch, and when he could finally open his eyes he was greeted with the sight of one seething Hanzo. 

“Hanzo, what are you-” he barely had time to croak out, before a phone was shoved into his face. Genji hissed at the bright screen, a sharp pain developing behind his eyes. 

“Would you mind explaining why Genji Shimada, the man who is supposed to be dating his dear boyfriend Zenyatta, is blatantly with another man?” 

“Uh-” he stuttered, finally opening his eyes and focusing on the very incriminating picture in front of him. A picture of him, clearly grinding on some random guy. With over 500 likes on Instagram. “Oh.” 

“Is that all you have to say for yourself? _Oh_?!” Hanzo tore his phone away, pacing across the room as he ranted. “You do realize our security team monitors your accounts right? That they can easily see this and just as easily show it to our parents?” 

Oh shit, oh shit- “Oh shit.” 

Hanzo turned on him, “Oh shit is right, little brother. Your little charade will be ruined if you don't fix this soon.” 

Darting for his phone- and even that small quick movement was enough to send a pang of nausea right through him- Genji quickly scrolled past all his messages to open up the incriminating picture posted by Kyou on Instagram. It was even more clear on his phone how obviously that was very much Genji grinding on very much not Zenyatta at the club last night. 

“Oh shit. What do I do-” 

“Call your damn friend and make them remove it.” 

“Geeeeenji! Where were you last night?” 

He winced, no preparation could have prepared him for hearing Kyou’s whining first thing in the morning. Afternoon. Whatever. It didn't help that they still sounded drunk, probably having gotten so wasted last night that sleeping didn't help. Unless they didn't sleep. 

He couldn't even respond before they continued on, “I was looking for you all night, we thought you had been kidnapped by that hot guy but Goro saw him in the bathroom?” 

He cut them off quickly, “Yeah uh- I just had to go is all.” 

He could hear her pout even through the phone. “That's not like you. Why'd you leave us?” 

“My boyfriend- you know Zenyatta? He wanted to go so-”

“Oooh. Did he get mad at you for grinding on that other guy?” 

Genji bit his lip, “Sort of.” 

“What a stick in the mud. He should know that you can't just commit to him, no one can tame Genji Shimada! You've broken the hearts of half of Hanamura by now.” 

He frowned slightly, when they put it like that he felt like… kind of an asshole. He shook his head, getting back on track as to why he called. “Look uh, point is, you kinda posted that pic of me and him last night, could you maybe take that down?” 

They completely ignored him as they continued to prattle on, “Besides, like, isn't he fake anyway? I thought you just didn't want to piss off your parents.” 

Make that more of an asshole. Genji grit his teeth as he said, “Yes- but listen, that’s why I need you to take that picture from last night down.” 

They hummed as Genji contemplated tearing his hair out. “I mean, I guess sure. It's getting me a lot of attention though…”

He groaned. “I paid for all your drinks last night. You owe me.”

“God fine, be that way,” they slurred. 

“ _Please._ ”

“I'm doing it, I'm doing it.” A few moments of silence passed, as Genji tried to avoid Hanzo’s piercing glare. “There. All gone.” 

Genji didn't even bother with a proper goodbye, immediately hanging up and falling back in to bed with a loud groan. 

Hanzo scoffed beside him. “Your friend sounds pleasant. Definitely not someone who's taking advantage of you at all.” 

He didn't respond, draping his arm over his eyes and ignoring how his phone buzzed with angry notifications as well. 

“Maybe you'll learn to _think_ next time you go out with friends about how much of a wise decision it is to blow your cover around people who can easily record your every move, huh?” 

Genji grunted softly, caught between taking offense and agreeing with him. 

Hanzo seethed quietly for a few moments more, before finally huffing and turning around to stomp out of the room. “Be that way then. Last time I try to look out for you.” 

Genji flinched again, the sharp pit of guilt rolling in his stomach increasing. He should apologize- or something- before his brother left. He slid his arm down from his eyes. 

“Uh- Hanzo?” He said timidly, fearing another loud outburst from his brother. When Hanzo turned in the doorway, he was struck blank. He coughed, then muttered, “Thank you. For looking out for me.” 

Hanzo was quiet a moment, then sighed. “You're on thin ice as is, brother. A slip up could cost you dearly at this point. If this happens again, I will not hesitate to reveal everything to our parents, understood?” His words were harsh, only diluted by the genuine worry behind his eyes. 

Genji swallowed thickly. “Understood.” 

Hanzo said no more as he gently closed the door, leaving Genji to stew in misery in peace. 

For about 10 minutes, at least. He slammed the door open again, rattling Genji’s already frayed nerves, as he walked in and threw Genji’s training clothes at him. “Oh, forgot to mention, meet me for practice in 5 minutes. Madam Hinoka is here today to oversee us.” 

Genji yelped, nearly falling flat on his face as he scrambled out of bed. he couldn't be late for training, madam Hinoka would be _pissed_. He caught Hanzo’s cruel smirk as he waved to his disarrayed brother. “Remember, if you're late you'll be doing twice the amount of drills.” 

Genji, caught in his uncooperative shirt while his head pounded, whined in agony. 

\---

Genji rubbed at his arms, sore from doing quadruple the amount of drills he was used to yesterday. He sat despairingly on his bed, looking down at the phone on his lap, still open to his messages between him and Zenyatta. 

_Got home safe, text me when you get home._

He stared, occasionally making aborted notions to grab for his phone, giving up every time. The message had been sent the night of the clubbing incident, at around 3am. He fell asleep at 1 that night. He should have replied yesterday, should have even sent his own message that he went home the night of, but he didn't notice the message until he was nearly dead after training. 

So now he sat there, staring. Wondering if he should even reply at this point. It was well past proper reply time, but it was too rude to ignore it. Zenyatta would take it the wrong way if he just kept not saying anything- especially when he was sure Zenyatta could see he read the text. 

He slammed his head into his hands, pitifully groaning. Being ghosted sucked, he knew this first hand. But he still couldn't bring himself to do the polite thing and just reply goddamn it even if Zenyatta was mad at him and didn't want to be his friend anymore- 

The sudden jarring noise of his ringtone going off had Genji fumbling for his phone, nearly dropping it twice before he could stabilize it enough to read the caller ID. He felt himself pale slightly as he read the name Zenyatta, accompanied by the silly picture of the two of them (well, actually just Genji) making funny faces in the background. 

Refusing to let his hands shake, he took a deep breath as he pressed the answer button. 

“H-hello?” Damn it, he couldn't keep his voice straight. 

“Genji?” Instead of the curt, unemotional tone he was expecting, he was met with a worried titter in Zenyatta’s voice. “Are you alright?” 

“Uhm,” he stammered, inwardly cursing himself for sounding definitely Not Alright. “Yeah- no- I’m fine, uh.” He awkwardly fiddled with the end of his shirt, glad no one was around to see it. 

A relieved sigh on the other end of the phone. “I'm glad to hear from you. I was concerned when you did not respond to my text the other night.” 

Crap. “I'm sorry! I uh, fell asleep early that night, then I worked out super hard the next day and just, it slipped my mind. I'm super sorry I didn't reply- I really should have-”

“Genji, relax.” He sounded almost amused- but that couldn't be right, shouldn't he be angry? “You are forgiven. I knew you might have been otherwise occupied, but I wanted to make sure you were safe.” 

Genji barely surprised a flinch, a nail in his heart to hear that he worried his friend after already being so terrible. He mentally prepared himself for the inevitable grilling lecture he was sure Zenyatta would give, about how he should treat him better or how it could ruin their plans if he kept being a goddamn slut all the time but- 

“I called you for another reason as well. It seems my boss has decided to change around the schedule, and it turns out I have Thursday off now.”

But that wasn't what he expected. 

“Oh- uh! That's great?” He tried to sound enthusiastic, and not guilty at all. 

“Indeed. It is strange, schedule changes rarely happen during the week, and this one was quite… Convenient, dare I say.” 

Genji let out a strained laugh, “Very much so, but uh, good for us right?” He quietly pleaded for Zenyatta to drop the subject, not ready yet to try and explain why exactly he held so much power over the people of Hanamura. 

He heard Zenyatta hum, staticky over the phone. “Very much so.” 

There was silence for a few moments. Genji tried not to sweat, still expecting a lecture or a prompt to apologize. He couldn't believe Zenyatta did not actually care about what happened the other night, not when he was so angry when he left. If he would just bring it up- would give Genji the chance to redeem himself- 

But instead he only heard Zenyatta sigh. “I best be getting back to work, my break is nearly over.” 

Genji bit his lip, torn. He needed to apologize, he couldn't let this fester between the two of them and have it drive them apart like so many of his other previous friendships had gone. All because he couldn't throw away his damn pride. 

“I will see you on Thursday, alright? I'll bring your jacket with me, of course. Though,” and here Zenyatta laughed, _how could he still laugh when Genji was falling apart?_ “Maybe I will keep it on to further the illusion.” 

“Wait- ah.” 

“Hmm? What is it?” 

He swallowed thickly, barely muttering into the phone, “I’m sorry.” 

Zenyatta did not speak for a few seconds, before asking, “For the other night?” 

Genji nodded, before realizing he was on the phone. “Y-Yeah. For that.” 

“Thank you for the apology, but know, I do not hold it against you.” 

_You really should._ Genji bit his lip again so as to not say that aloud. 

“I did enjoy myself. I may not have enjoyed the club as much as I did the rest of the night but… I could not stay mad at you. Not after spending such a wonderful time with you at the arcade.” 

“But I- I shouldn't have just, abandoned you.” 

“You have been spending a lot of time with me lately, I can understand getting distracted by other friends you haven't seen in some time.” 

Genji frowned, unease settling in his stomach at that statement. “I like spending time with you, though. Even if I hadn't seen them in a while, I shouldn't have ignored you. You aren't…” He wondered, for a brief moment, if he was right about his assumption, “You aren't any lesser than them.” 

Zenyatta quieted once more, before whispering, “Thank you, Genji.” 

Taken slightly aback by the heartfelt gratitude, in a tone he'd never heard from Zenyatta before, he laughed nervously. “Yeah- no problem.” He ignored any inkling of a flutter in his chest. “So I'll see you Thursday?” 

“Yes,” and now Zenyatta was back to his normal self once more. “I already checked the times for the movie, we'll be able to make it to a 2 o'clock show at a nearby theatre. Do remember to bring my jacket as well, I cannot exactly wear yours to work.” 

“Aww, but it's a fashion store! Shouldn't you be cool and fashionable?” 

“I can, so long as it's a brand carried by our store.” 

“Oh, oops.” 

That got a slight chuckle out of his friend. “Until then, Genji.” 

He said his goodbyes, finally hanging up and flopping back onto his bed. 

He may have apologized, but his stomach still churned with guilt.


End file.
